My Highschool Story: Naruto Style!
by TheBeautyWithinThePages
Summary: I dnt think i can come up wit a summary 4 this. Story much better. NO YAOI!


Hi! My name is Mariah but I prefer to be called Jasmine. Me and my friend Jessica are featured in this story. We are soooooooo happy!. Deidara-kun say the disclaimer!

Deidara: Jasmine-chan does not own Naruto she just owns herself and a bag of doritos!!!

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
'I can't sleep at night, when you are on my mind,Bobby Wombacks on the radio sayin to me',went Jasmine's alarm clock. "Ugh, they don't know im up. I can sleep for just a few…more..min-hours.", she mumbled. "WAKEY WAKEY, MY LITTLE FIREBALL!!!!!!" "AHHHHHHHHHH!!!!"

'THUMP' went Jasmine as she feel face-first on the floor. "Were you awake this whole time darling?" "Yea" "What am I gonna do with you?" "Not send me to school?" "WRONG!!!" Jasmine groaned. "Now get dressed." "ok" As soon as her mother left the room, Jasmine was planning to go back to sleep. 'Might as well stay up' She looked in her closet and found the perfect outfit. Her favorite black jeans with tears and rips on the thigh and knee. A off-the-shoulder black tank and her black converse. It all contrasted perfectly with her red hair and beautiful red eyes. She went to take a shower, and wash her face. She put on the clothes and went down for breakfast. She blushed when she saw that Deidara was there laughing and chatting away. When she sat down he looked at her. He had a faraway look in his eyes when he said, Hi Jasmine. Have a great sleep?" "Hey Deidara and yea thanks for asking." "No prob." She sighed. She had a huge crush on him for 4 years and he still hasn't noticed. 'Well I think he hasn't',she thought. "Do you want to find out what she has as your ringtone Deidara?",asked Jasmine's brother Itachi. "Sure." He hid his phone and called her.

Jasmine's Pov

'You're on the phone with your girlfriend,she's upset,she's goin off about something that you said. She doesn't get your humor like I do. I'm in the room it's a typical Tuesday night I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like she'll never know your story like I do……'

"Ahhhhhh!" I yelled and jumped back startled. "Wow. That's my ringtone?",Deidara asked. "T-t-that's just a councidence. Amy or Yumi must have changed it o-or something." I said. Great now I'm stuttering. He must think I'm an idiot! "By the way Jasmine, Karin wants to have a one-on-one GNO with you." "She does?" Karin Watanabe is Deidara's girlfriend. I hate her guts! Not because she goes out with Deidara but because she bullies me and my friends all the time.

All I know is that that GNO was going to be a long one.

"You have to go on a private GNO with Karin?!?!?!?!?!", yelled Jessica into my ear. "Would you stop yelling in my fucking ear?!?!?!?!?" "Whatever, can you please hook me up with Itachi?" Why are you so obsessed with her brother?",asked TenTen. You see Jessica has had a crush on my brother ever since she saw him the first time I brought them to my house. And that was when we were all six. We're sixteen now so she's loved him for ten years. Wow. Very weird. I know Itachi likes her back but he doesn't want her to get hurt by his rabid fangirls. I would be scared for her too. " I'm not obsessed with him, TenTen. I love him!" "You love who,Jessica?",Itachi asked behind her. She jumped. "I-I-Itachi-kun. W-When did y-y-y-you get here?" He smiled at her and shook his head. He left right before Karin came. "Hey Jasmine! I can't wait for the GNO tonight!",she said loudly. I bet she was doing it just for Deidara to hear. She turned around to make sure Deidara heard her and when he gave her a thumbs-up,she turned around with a dark evil look on her face. I was horrified. "Look you stupid tramp I hate you and you hate me, but if I have to spend time with you just to make Deidara happy and see you suffer, I'll take the offer. When we go on this GNO we'll be at MY house and do what I want. Got it? Good." "Look Ms. Wannabe, you can't come over here acting like you own the place and try to tell her what she can and can't do!" "SHUT IT ,JESSICA!" And she walked off like the pompous bitch she was.

We all went homeroom. Oh do you want to know what I looked like? [IMG].com/albums/kk39/hnanimegrl88/red%20hair%[/IMG] But with the clothes I said. This is what my friends look like. [IMG].com/albums/z122/ino593/naruto_girls_[/IMG] and [IMG].[/IMG] yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay!

* * *

Goodbye! R&R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
